Our Story, part 2
by Ashley LePerea
Summary: Next in the series, please review (*GOOD CM FIC*)


Our Story Part 2

_Our Story Part 2_

This is the second part to my new "Our Story" Series. Enjoy. And to those who think I am copying Anna P, I haven't even read "For better, or for worse" yet. And I won't until I am done with this series, I am a big fan of Anna's writing and wouldn't copy her so forgive me. I have no intention at all of copying anybody. So I will write this with the ideas I have in my own head and if it turns out like hers, I swear it wasn't on purpose.

Disclaimer-I dont own these characters, except for the ones I make up and you will be able to tell which ones are which. 

So that is how I found the love of my life. He had been my best friend for years and then my husband. Before we were together I would have NEVER thought he would be the one I married, but I am sure glad he was. I got pregnant 3 months after the wedding. Chandler was excited about the baby, I remember when I told him...

_"Hey honey, I'm home!" He said barging through the door and throwing down his brief case. _

_"Oh hey," I said from the bathroom, about twenty minutes after I had taken my pregnancy test, I was in shock still, so incredibly happy._

_He came around to the bathroom, with an expression on his face telling me he wasn't sure if I wanted privacy or not. _

_"Knock, knock" He said while he stood to the side knocking on the wall._

_"Hey come in here, I-I need to tell you something" I said, my voice felt shaky and I hoped it didn't sound that way, the minute he stepped completely into the bathroom I broke down in tears. He hugged me and rocked me, not sure what kind of tears they were, good or bad. He didn't say anything at first, until I let out a small laugh. _

_"What's going on Mon?"_

_I held up the pregnancy test just inches from his nose while backing away so I could look at his face._

_"I'm pregnant Chandler! We're going to have a baby" I said again tears just streaming across my face, and my voice even more shaky then before._

_He appeared stunned, which scared me for a brief second, until he grabbed me again and cradled me into another hug, this time he was crying. He kissed my head, then my cheek, then hugged me again. We just stood there for about ten minutes we were both so happy, letting out loud sobs. _

Just for the fun of it we decided to not tell the group that I was pregnant. It was just like when we first got together, we wouldn't keep it secret for too long, just a while until they caught on. It was so difficult for me to hide my happiness though. There were a few times I nearly slipped.

_"Mon you want some wine?" Pheobe said,_

_"Pheobe, you know I can't have wine!"I said shocked_

_"Why not?"_

_This is where I needed to say something clever. I was momentarily silent not knowing what to say, so I said the first thing that came to my mind._

_"I, don't...like it anymore."_

_"What?! Why?" She said almost annoyed, but shocked._

_"Can't a person change their tastes?!" I snapped, although I wanted wine very much._

Chandler had heard that entire conversation and I saw him laughing to himself.

I started to show around 3 months, and decided to stop wearing my jeans, and tight pants. Everybody noticed me wearing overalls more often, and baggy shirts. I think they probably caught on. I wasn't huge or anything, but I didn't want pressure around my stomach. Chandler and I decided that 3 months was long enough to keep it secret and keeping it secret was stupid in the first place. 

We decided to tell everybody at once and went down to our favorite coffee shop, Central Perk to tell them. They were hanging out as usual, when we entered they looked at me with sly smiles on their faces, I knew that they knew, they were just waiting for me to tell. Chandler sad down and since there were no other seats I sat on the chair with him, that worked out the best. It was a great moment between the six of us...

_"Hey mon, what's up?"-Rachel said _

_"Well, nothing much, but Chandler and I have something to tell you guys," I glanced at Chandler who had a big smile on his face._

_"What is it?"Joey said, I don't think he caught on like the rest of the group, you could see their faces light up. He was almost concerned._

_"I'm pregnant!" I said, I broke down in a huge smile and an excited laugh, while Chandler leaned in, hugged me then kissed me on the cheek. I put my hand on my stomach then put Chandlers hand on my hand. Everybody crouded around us for a group hug. Rachel even got teary eyed, along with Ross._

_"This is so great you guys!" Rachel said. _

_"I'm going to be an uncle!" Ross said with a tear in his eye._

_"And I'm going to be a godfather!" Joey said with a smile ear to ear. "Remember, I called it a long time ago, after Chandler proposed the first time."_

_With that we all just laughed and hugged again._

When Chandler and I went to get the first ultra sound, we decided we wanted to find out the sex of the baby. It was a boy, which made Chandler very happy, and of course I was happy too. We told everybody and the guys were especially happy. 

Chandler and I started decorating the spare bedroom for the baby soon after that. We didn't really have the money to get a bigger place, and the apartment was good in size anyways, so we just decided to stay there for our first two children, by then we would have enough money to raise two children and have a house hopefully. We figured, if we had them close enough in age they could share a room. 

The babies room was perfect, it was painted baby blue with border wall paper that had moons and stars on it. The crib had blue blankets with different sports equipment on it. Like, baseballs, basketballs, bockey sticks, soccer balls, etc. We had a white dresser full of little boy clothes, an adorable lamp that matched the wall paper. 

For my baby shower, Pheobe gave me a blanket that was knit by her grandma, a few outfits for the baby, a candle that smelt like baby powder, and some recieving blankets. Rachel was great, she got Chandler and I both diaper bags that were very modern, Chandler's was made for a guy and mine looked like a leather purse. Chandler was glad he wouldn't have to carry around a pink bag. She also got us a 'diaper genie' some adorable diapers, and a car seat. My parents got me a set that matched with the car seat, the set included a stroller, a baby swing, and a play pen. We got a ton of stuff along with that but mainly small things like bibs, bottles, blankets etc. Joey insisted on buying the kid a play boy, and told Chandler that he wanted to have twice a week meetings where him and the baby would sit down and watch ESPN. 

Ross insisted that I listen to calm soothing music because it would make the baby "smarter" in the future. Pheobe went along with that only because she had some great CD's for me. 

Everybody was so excited for the baby. Chandler constantly surprised me with presents for the baby or me, or both. I had always worried that he would be scared about having a baby, but he must have snapped out of his commitment fears, because he was fine. Very excited in fact. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw the baby. It would probably be one of the best moments between us, I also couldn't wait to see the baby. We had bought the cutest clothes for him. We decided his name would be either Colby, or James, depending on what we thought fit him better when he was born. 

I was finally dialated at one, and was getting nervous to go into labor. The due date wasn't until April 12th, but with the way I felt, it seemed I could go into labor any day. Chandler was extra sweet to me, bringing flowers almost everyday, and getting whatever I wanted. I was probably rude at times, he was so great. At nine o' clock in the night I would crave ice cream and he would go out and get me ice cream. I started sleeping on the couch because I was miserable in a bed, one night at about ten after I had taken a nap from 5:00 pm to 10:00 I woke up and he was just resting his head on my stomach. He had a couple tears rolling down his face. I didn't say anything, he didn't know I woke up, because his eyes were closed. I just watched him. I felt the baby kick, and I saw Chandler move his head. I close my eyes, but left a little open so I could watch him. He had his hand on my stomach now, and was smiling. He moved towards me and I closed my eyes completely. I felt him kiss my forehead then put a blanket on me and went to bed. 

Two days after that I went into labor. I was so nervous. And when Chandler saw how nervous I was, he freaked out. I had him call my parents, the gang, some of my relatives and my nephew Ben who of course came with Ross. I felt awful, nobody from Chandlers family came, they were at the wedding and I knew they cared about him but, they didn't come. I think that hurt Chandler but he didn't show it. Afterall, Ross, Rachel, Pheobe, Joey, and I were his family. 

The labor went good. I wasn't very uptight once I got into the delivery room. Chandler was of course being the great person he is, got me everything I wanted. He was pretty nervous though, he was going to help deliver even though I was sure he would probably be terrified watching the process. I asked for Pheobe also, she knew more about this than me and really helped out. Joey, Ross, Ben, and my father were all outside watching the basketball game, excited about the baby but focused on the game. My mother was a nervous wreck, Rachel too, she was so excited though. 

I gave birth at 5:31 AM April 3rd, 2002. 7 pounds 3 ounces. Blue eyes, dark brown hair, I think he looked more like Chandler than me. My first child, James Colby Bing. JC for short. The look on Chandlers face when JC was first coming out, was priceless, it was very funny but I didn't feel like laughing at the moment. Then once the baby was out Chandler looked at it, full of joy. He got to cut the cord, I'm not sure if he was comfortable with that or not. But he did it still. They handed the JC to Chandler, who looked at him for about 10 seconds, then handed him to me. Chandler had tears in his eyes, but wasn't letting them escape. Then Chandler handed the baby to me, the doctors gave us our space. I started to cry immediately then I looked at Chandler who was letting the tears roll down his face also. We talked for about 20 minutes. Just about how beautiful he was, and how lucky we were, and how happy. He kissed me and hugged me. When he held JC he kissed him too, it was so sweet. He talked to him, I was proud of Chandler he had gone from a commitment phobic to one of the most commited guys out there.

About a half an hour after I had JC everybody was alowed to come in. Rachel was the first to hold him. I wouldn't even let my parents be the first, I knew how much it mattered to Rachel. She was like me when Ross had his first son. Full of jealousy but way too happy for it to be a mad jealousy. She told him how cute he was and how she knew he would get a lot of babes. My mom and dad held him next, goo goo-ing and ga ga-ing. Joey was pretty funny, he taught JC his famous line, "How you doin?" Ross and Pheobe held him. Then later on Ben held him which was adorable to see a 7 1/2 year old boy hold his little cousin. Ben said that he couldn't wait to play football with him and was glad to not be the only little kid in the family.

So Chandler and I really had our own little family. It was amazing, 4 years ago I would have never thought that would have happened. But I sure am glad it did, sure am.

By:

Ashley LePerea'

________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, well there it is, please comment. I hope it wasn't like Anna's. Again I will say, all of these ideas are from my own head, trust me I think them up during school when my teachers don't shut up!

Please visit my website it would really help out, thanks.

[http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/][1]

[velvetcloud42@aol.com][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/
   [2]: mailto:velvetcloud42@aol.com



End file.
